Night at the Fullbuster's house
by Banshee27
Summary: One shot story about GraTsu. Have a peek in the Fullbuster's family, Gray struggling to get some sleep on his bed. But a cry from his little toddler, ended up with him sleeping in the rocking chair. Warning: Boy to boy, Hints of Mpreg but no one will be pregnant. Enjoy reading:D


Greetings!

Here's a one shot story about GraTsu. There will hints of mpreg but no one will be pregnant. Please enjoy the story, if there are some grammar mistakes, telling me would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail and the cover picture

* * *

It was already night time. Stars are already up in the sky, the moon so round and bright that you can see the surrounding clearly. People snoring on their bed or on their couches, but some are still up maybe from drinking or from work.

Inside the Fullbuster's house, the adults are already sleeping. The pink haired beauty was gone to the world, snoring loudly as he can. While the raven haired man busied himself on trying to sleep from the noise his spouse makes. It was already 2 in the morning and he was still up, tired and sleepy.

A moan was suddenly heard from the room next to them. Surprisingly, his spouse woke up from the small moan from the next room.

"Grraaayyy, it's your turn. I'm still sleepy" his spouse said while tugging at his shirt and went back to sleep. Defeated, he sighed and kissed the pinkenette's head. "Then go back to sleep, I'll take care of him." He stood up from the bed and went to the door. "Thhhanksssss" the sleeping man said. He looked back at his spouse with a smile and closed the door.

He walked towards the next room and peeked inside. There he saw his 3 years old kid, face already wet from crying and from the drools he made. He looked up and immediately saw his old man. He raised his hands in attempt to carry him, so the father complied. He carried his little boy in his arms, and rubbed his back to sooth him up. Little by little the boy calmed down.

"I want milk" The boy suddenly said from the nook of his father's shoulder. The man smiled and went to the kitchen to look for the formula his spouse prepared before he went to his slumber. There it was place in the middle of the table. He took it and checked if it was still warm, he pulled the cap and gave it to the boy in his arms. The boy took it and drank from the bottle.

Even though the boy is already 3 years old, he always wonders why his son prefers to drink the milk from the bottle rather than from a glass. But he just let it go, and went back to his son's room. The boy was still busy drinking his milk, the father decided to sit in the rocking chair while waiting for his son to finish the milk.

Swinging the rocking chair back and forth, his son finished his milk. He gave the bottle to his father, and he took it from his tiny little hands. His father was about to stand up to place him in his bed, when he shook his head "NNNOOOO, I want to stay here."

The father decided to wait for his son to sleep before placing him back on his bed. Minutes later the atmosphere made him sleepy and bit by bit his eyelids closed and soon he was soundly asleep.

Morning came, and the pink haired man from the bed woke up. He sat up and looked around, but he did not found what he was looking. Thinking that his husband might already be up, cooking. He stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

He passed by his 3 years old son's room, and there he saw what he was looking. His husband was still sleeping with his pink haired son in his arms. With a smile on his contented face he went towards them, he placed his hand on his son's hair and pushed the hair out from his sons face to his ears. He smiled again when the little boy squirmed and kissed his head. He stared at his husband and kissed him on his lips. "Good Morning Gray." He smiled again one last time and went to the kitchen to prepare some easy to make breakfast.

The sleeping man in the rocking chair smiled from his sleep, dreaming about his son playing in the sand box and his beloved Natsu with another small baby in his arms.

* * *

So, how was it? did you like? :)

Thank you for reading, Have a good day :D


End file.
